Eaux profondes
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: RoyxRiza. Un voyage en train. Riza ne se sent plus à sa place dans ce monde... One shot.


**Eaux profondes**

Le train filait à vive allure dans la nuit en direction de Central City.

Riza, assise sur la banquette, regardait le paysage défiler en laissant vaguer ses pensées à leur bon gré.

Ces derniers jours, tout lui semblait bizarre, une impression de ne plus être à sa place dans ce monde.

La fatigue sans doute… Ou bien, Charlène, la nouvelle conquête de son Colonel… Peu importe.

Même l'envie de lire l'avait quittée. Et d'après les crans de sa ceinture, elle avait perdu quelques kilos.

Un changement d'allure du train ramena son attention sur le paysage. Le train passait un pont.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les eaux sombres qu'ils surplombaient.

Riza se laissa complètement hypnotiser par la vue et se pencha un peu plus vers la vitre.

Tout s'effaça autour d'elle. Ne restait plus que le fleuve et elle. Elle devinait la température glacée, le clapotis des vaguelettes, quel monstre pouvait bien dormir dans leur profondeur ?

Riza ressentait au plus profond d'elle l'envie de plonger dans ce fleuve et de laisser l'eau l'engloutir.

Laisser le silence être son sarcophage. Et se laisser mourir. En paix.

Lentement, elle leva sa main pour la poser contre la vitre.

« Lieutenant…. Lieutenant Hawkeye. »

Riza s'arracha à sa vision morbide pour tourner un regard voilé vers son supérieur.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye. Tout va bien ? »

Riza cligna des paupières et la vie reprit le dessus.

« Oui Colonel. Tout va bien. »

Roy lui sourit.

« Vous sembliez tellement loin dans vos pensées.

« Je vais bien, je vous assure. » Elle fit un geste de la main vers la vitre de leur compartiment. « Je regardais juste le paysage. »

Roy porta à son tour son regard vers les eaux calmes du fleuve,

« Ces eaux sont comme vous, Riza.

« Pardon Colonel ? »

Roy la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Sombres, insondables, mystérieuses… Envoûtantes. »

Le cœur de Riza s'accéléra, elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose d'intelligent, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche sinon un faible « Colonel… »

Les yeux de Roy brillaient d'un feu nouveau.

Gênée, ne sachant plus que dire ni que faire, Riza choisit de battre en retraite et tourna son visage de nouveau vers la vitre.

Mais Mustang ne semblait pas vouloir accepter si facilement son repli et il lui saisit sa main.

« Riza. Regardez moi.

« Colonel…

« C'est ça, si ça peut vous rassurer continuez de m'appeler par mon grade alors qu'il n'y a que vous et moi dans ce compartiment, mais regardez moi ! »

Riza déglutit et se tourna vers lui en affichant l'air d'un lapin prit dans des phares de voiture.

« Je ne peux pas…

« Vous ne pouvez pas quoi, Riza ?

« Je ne sais pas… » Riza sentait les larmes monter en elle, et elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour les retenir.

« Si, vous savez ! Mais ça vous fait peur… Vous avez peur de ce que vous ressentez, vous avez peur de vous rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas aussi infaillible que vous le voudriez… Vous avez peur de découvrir que vous avez un cœur et qu'il bat très fort ! »

Cette fois, Riza ne put se retenir et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Les mots de Mustang l'avaient frappés comme autant d'uppercuts.

La voix de Roy s'adoucit.

« Je sais tout cela Riza. Parce que je ressens tout ça moi aussi. »

Riza hoqueta : « Pour Charlène ? »

Roy lui serra la main plus fort.

« Non. Depuis vous Riza. »

Le temps s'arrêta. Ils se penchèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, tout en tendresse.

Puis ils restèrent un moment, front contre front, silencieux, essayant de calmer leur pouls tout en prenant la mesure de ce qui leur arrivait…

« N'ayez plus peur Riza. Je suis là, avec vous. »

Riza secoua sa tête.

« Non. Ce n'est pas vrai.

« Mais si, bien sûr.

« Non… C'est impossible… Il y a ces uniformes que nous portons… Toutes ces femmes que vous fréquentez… Tous ces souvenirs qui nous séparent !

« Les souvenirs peuvent nous rapprocher au contraire. Toutes ces femmes comme vous dites ne sont rien sinon qu'un écran de fumée… Quant aux uniformes… »

Roy commença de déboutonner le sien,

« Il ne tient qu'à nous de les retirer. »

Sa veste tomba au sol. Décidée à ne plus laisser passer leur chance, Riza entreprit de défaire la sienne.

C'est alors que le train s'engagea dans un très long tunnel…


End file.
